halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cleaning the Machine
Hey guys, it's Sona again. A lot of you may already know this, but a few weeks ago I started an RP called ''Ghosts In the Machine''. Of course, given Halo Fanon's history with most RPs failing in general, I decided not to make this a half-assed effort. So before I had begun the RP, I opened a forum asking who would be interested, and provided enough people were interested, the RP would be set in motion. Within a few days, I was happy to see that there were indeed enough people who were willing to contribute, so without further hesitation, I had started the RP. Things went well for a few weeks, as it always is with RPs. Then, by part three, we started to slow down again. This had alarmed me, as I made it clear in my forum that those signing up were to put in a decent commitment to the RP, and that I would be moving the RP along at a fair pace so we don't lose momentum. Seeing as this idea had only partially worked, I discussed this problem with SPARTAN-118 and Actene, and they told me some very helpful things. For starters, it is their opinion (and the opinions of most of you, undoubtedly), that the RP is moving a little too fast. I can understand if you think this is a problem, and I do intend to slow it down a bit in the future. But please note that I can't wait around for everyone to make a post in each part, because it'll hold up everyone else. Furthermore, the RP apparently has very little sense of direction. I guess making something happen in each part and leaving to you to build on doesn't feel very much like a story. I did encourage everyone to collaborate, but I'll just bring that to your attention again; it's okay to reference characters and events in the RP written by other users. Hell, if any of their posts interest you, you should really collaborate with them so that the story feels more firm and interconnected. I must admit, these problems are pretty big. I'd be very surprised if none of you had the same thoughts. But for future reference, please bring these concerns to me, and I'd gladly take care of them. I realize that this is a busy time of the year for many, including myself. I have final exams coming up, and my time on the wiki has become limited as of late. I just hope that this won't cause you to lose motivation in the RP; I for one am going to fight tooth and claw to keep this RP running until it's finished, and I hope you are too. If you have any additional suggestions to make for improving the RP, please post them below. I want to make Ghosts In the Machine as successful as I promised it to be. P.S. Thanks to SPARTAN-118 and Actene for addressing this issue with me. It's heartening to see that you care about the progress of this RP. Pikapi Sig|text=Yeah, I have seen that there is little around this problem. RPs do usually fail after a certain point, as the motivation (in general) wears off. I'll try and post soon. I guess that I just got lucky then with LH... I pray that my sequel will be as popular as the first. My suggestion is to give the RP one central villain for all the characters to go after or you could make it so there is no central plot. That's how I think LH succeeded, people could just do what they want. That's my 2 cents.--TehSpartan 23:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll partner with you Chen.You could come in where I left off with Actene.--TehSpartan 11:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wheres Utas? I'll have Dao Team rendezvous with him. What are you doing here? I live here. I have paperwork that says differently! 15:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Utas is in a forest in the State of Ryam going after Actene's character Ro'nin.--TehSpartan 23:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, have him drop a distress beacon, Dao Team will escort you to Vadam Keep, thats where Sona's characters are. From there, we can force the Fallen off Sanghelios, or prevent that from happening. Okay we'll all rendevouz at Vadam Keep however since my character's team just won in a skirmish against the Fallen and Reinforcements are coming from a frigate above is it okay if I just get on a Pelican with Dao Team?--TehSpartan 11:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, note that Dao Team's Pelican is modified slightly, it is equipped with a active camo generator and an electronic warfare suite, so make use of that, if need be. What are you doing here? I live here. I have paperwork that says differently! 16:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else wanna jump in the collab boat? Well since we're going to Vadam Keep I'm betting there will be some type of collaboration with Sona and Stel, and I'm still collaborating with Actene. Also Sona since we are pretty much the only active contributors to GoTM I recommend that we do some massive plot thing not only to keep our interest but to draw some people back in.--TehSpartan 20:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC)